Little Girl
by nekoflour
Summary: Cherry red lips and cat eyes, Isabella Swan is the type of girl that has it all but wants more. AH. OOC. CC.
1. Life At Home

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters**

Everyday I dreaded going to school.

My alarm was set at 5:15 a.m. and I never managed to make it to school before the bell rang.

Most of the time I spent it staring at my own reflection on the mirror.

Pretty big lips, light brown eyes.

My mother always tells me that I'm beautiful, that she doesn't know how a boys not always knocking on the front door asking for her permission to take me out on a cute, romantic date. I simply roll my eyes at her and scoff.

The last thing that boys want to do with me is be in a relationship with, and the last thing that I need in my life is for a boy to end up breaking my heart.

"Bella." My mother's voice calls behind the closed door. "You're going to be late again."

"Coming!" I yell back.

Stripping out of my clothes I take a quick shower and as always, am sure to squirt a good amount of strawberry shampoo into my hair so that I'll be smelling like it throughout the whole day. Once I'm finished, I stand naked in front of my closet with the window open so that the air dries my body. Contemplating my choices between a red skin, tight halter dress and a baby blue crop top with a short jean skirt, a familiar face flashes through my mind and I smile, yanking off the dress from its hanger and put it on. I finish off the outfit with fishnets and black platform boots and grab a jean jacket to tie it around my waist. My hair is already drying up and is a wild mess of curls on top of my head. Since I never wear red lipstick with red clothes on I skip onto doing my eyeliner and add a bit of mascara and clear lip-gloss and pinch my cheeks for a natural blush.

"Isabella Swan! Will you come down here already!"

I grab my bag and retro shades from my desk and sprint down the stairs. My mother's lips are pursed as she takes in my outfit but like always, never says anything.

"I'll be working late tonight. Tell Martha to cook some lasagna up for dinner will you?" She's quick to kiss my cheek. "Oh! And I almost forgot, it's your father's birthday today. He reminded me last week to have you call him before six this afternoon and while you're at it make sure to tell him to send you some money. Okay?"

I nod and she places another kiss on my forehead.

We walk out of the house together and part ways at the driveway.

"Bye sweetie! I love you!"

I wave to her as she gets on her car to leave. Gizmo wraps herself around my leg, alerting me of her presence and cries into the silent morning begging for attention. I pick her up and pet her head as she purrs with satisfaction. "Bye mother." I mutter under my breath.

***Little Girl***


	2. Bitches and Periods

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters.**

I didn't have any close friends at school.

Many girls didn't like me, and boys never wanted to get close to me so that they wouldn't end up giving me the wrong impression.

I didn't mind being alone, I basked in the feeling of having nobody to depend on or rely on so that the day when they wouldn't be there for me never came and I wouldn't be left with the feelings of disappointment and abandonment.

Alice was about as close of a friend that I had.

She was a cute little freshman who had a black bob and bangs. Her make up was dark and thick and she had both of her nipples pierced.

She had the biggest crush on Mr. Whitlock who was her English teacher and constantly spurred him on with tiny skirts and revealing shirts.

"One time, I saw as he purposely dropped his pencil to take a look under my skirt!" She had excitedly gushed about one day, I didn't judge her, I never did.

Alice's father had never been there for her.

She longed to be taken care of. Her mother was never home, constantly away on business trips and needed to feel loved in the safe arms of an older being. I guess you could say that she had daddy issues, and Mr. Whitlock was whom she had set her eyes on.

"What's up bitch?" Alice greeted me.

Today, she was dressed in a short plaid skirt and a black strapless top that showed off her flat stomach and tiny waist. On her feet she wore white, lace fluffy socks and black Mary Jane platforms.

One of the benefits of going to a private school was that they didn't care what you wore unless your parents were still paying for your tuition.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her with a small smile.

"Why so gloomy looking?" She had cut her pepperoni pizza into millions of pieces and had stuffed 3 into her mouth when she spoke again, " That time of the month again?"

As I opened my mouth to speak Rosalie Hale and her clones were passing by and she replied before I had the chance to.

"Oh no! Isabella Swan's on her period? What will all the boys do in the meantime?" Tanya and Kate snickered while Alice was seething. Rosalie looked away from her pathetic excuse of friends and stared at me with a knowing smirk. "Or should I say _who_?"

***Little Girl***

A/N: Alice is fourteen years old (a freshman) and Bella is fifteen (a sophomore). Edward will be introduced in the next chapter, any ideas of what he might be like? Until tomorrow! Thank you to those who have followed and favorited and a huge thank you to MissSalvatoreXOXO for reviewing.


	3. The Queen Bee's Downfall

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters**

Rosalie Hale was Forks High's preppiest cheerleader.

She was your typical and average all American looking girl with her straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall, but not that tall. Skinny, but not too skinny.

Overall she was perfect if you were into that stereotypical kind of stuff.

She hated me for sleeping with Emmett McCarthy, whom is now her ex-boyfriend.

Emmett is the captain of the football team and is the star quarterback. He's big and bulky and has the prettiest smile that makes you want to do anything that he asks of and that's what I ended up doing.

Apparently Rosalie had taken an oath at St. Mary's church youth group to remain abstinent until she meets the right guy and gets married to him in order to perform the act of sex. He couldn't stand it, he had told me, not having sex for six months was killing him. He was always used to getting his way and sleeping around that it was hard to maintain himself under control when all he wanted to do when he was around _Rose _was to shove his cock into her mouth and fuck her raw in the ass.

He had heard that I came with no strings attached and that I was never one to brag about what I had done with a guy the night before and he was right. He trusted me to not tell anyone that we had fooled around and even came back three more times until one of his so called buddies ratted him out.

That day was the day that Rosalie Hale felt inferior.

I instantly became a threat to her.

At that time I was merely fourteen years of age and I had managed to sleep with the one guy who had always been unattainable. I, Isabella Swan, who was nothing but a little girl had slept with the queen bees trophy.

She became an ice queen after that day.

Always moody and remorseful.

People always joked around that it was as if she always had a stick up her ass.

How unlikely.

Before her senior year started, it was rumored that she ended up having sex with Royce King in the back of his car. "Love me, love me." She kept murmuring. Now all the guys joked about it in the locker room and her pride seemed to have vanished.

**A/N: Last one before Edward comes in! I swear this time. Just a small 'outtake' in a way. **


End file.
